bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Reentear/Been away for some time, need help with squad rebuilds
Coming back to Brave Frontier after a heavy hiatus; last I played Avant, Silas, and Sirus were major leader units. I'm sure the squads I have set up used to be good for general content, FR, Hard Content, and Raids, but at this point I'm just not sure if they are good anymore. I've done a bit of summoning since being back so have gotten a number of new (to me) units. While I'll mainly list the units I have that I think are worth mentioning or brand new to me, I have something over 400 in my stock so ask if I have one you know would be very good! Fire units: Omni Avant (A), Omni Vargas (B), Omni Lava (G), Omni Kulyuk (A), 7* Valen (O), 7* Rugahr (L), 7* Barion (B), Omni Agnia (L), 7* Divine Phoenix (B), 7* Amus (A), 7* Ludero (L), Omni Zegstia (G), Omni Korzan (O), Omni Azurai (L), Omni al-Akqat (B), Omni Annette (A), 7* Cayena (B), Omni Yan & Yuan Water units: Omni Vern (A), Omni Selena (L), 7* Averus (A), Omni Stein (A), Omni Melord (L), 7* Azalea (B), 7* Amu Yunos (A), 7* Zeleste (A), 7* Divine Wofl (A), 7* Lumis (B), 7* Wintia (G), Omni Haile (O), 7* Ilm (L), Omni Kitsu (L), Omni Vail & Vidron (A), Omni Tsovinar (A), Omni Florence (G), 7* Serin (L) Earth units: Omni Zelnite (A), Omni Felice (B), Omni Zeruiah (G), Omni Lance (B), Omni Edea (A), Omni Quaid (G), Omni Dion (O), Omni Daze (A), Omni Hisui (A), 7* Gyras (O), 7* Mariletta (A), 7* Baro (L), 7* Mordim (B), Omni Daros (G), 7* Phileine (G), 7* Eriana (A), Omni Limilnate (L), 7* Avani (B), Omni Nyala (B), Omni Faelan (A), 7* Nimune (A) Thunder units: Omni SIlas (G), Omni Eze (L), Omni Shera (G), 7* Ewan (A), 7* Zora (A), 7* Cleria (L), 7* Beiorg (B), Omni Ragra (B), 7* Jireid (G), 7* Divine Machine (A), 7* Marlo (A), 7* Razak (L), 7* Ordine (A), 7* Daltisk (G), Omni Silvie (A), 7* Vashi (A), 7* Mikael (L), 7* Eerikki (A), Omni Tate & Tama (G), Omni N'an-Wang-Mu (B), Omni Draegar (G) Light units: 7* Ark (L), Omni Krantz (L), Omni Sirius (A), 7* Layla (B), Omni Lara (L), Omni Zekt (O), Omni Juno-Seto (L), Omni Allanon (A), Omni Atro (A), 6* Kira (B), 7* Charla (G), 6* Rouche (B), Omni Izuna (O), 7* Janice (L), 7* Regil (A), 7* Ionia (L), 7* Mora (B), 7* Linasera (A), 7* Solos (B), 7* Divine Dragon (L), 7* Reseus (B), 7* Segrud (G), 7* Alan (A), Omni Amadream (L), 7* Fionna (A), Omni Sakura Miku (G), 7* Persenet (A), Omni Gabriela (G), 7* Raquiel (L), Omni Quentin & Quinn (A), Omni QiuTong (G) Dark units: 7* Ivris (A), 7* Chrome (G), 7* Zeal (L), Omni Esna-Taya (A), Omni Nyami (A), Omni Magress (L), 7* Alice (A), 7* Kikuri (G), 7* Lunaris (B), 7* Elza (B), Omni Kalon (A), 7* Zalvard (A), Omni Shion (L), 7* Velma (L), 7* Mizo Dorte (A), 7* Dirk Rezo (B), 7* Neviro (G), 7* Ragina (A), Omni Roglizer (L), 7* Ciardha (L), Omni Zero (A), Omni Zenia (A), 7* Toki (A), 7* Luina (G), 7* Galtier (L), Omni Kranus (L) Category:Blog posts